


Careful Confessions

by 222Ravens



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man 2 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff, Post-Iron Man 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 13:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/222Ravens/pseuds/222Ravens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the dust settles from the Stark Expo fiasco, and Pepper and Tony finally get together, they have a bit of a conversation. Or, In Which Tony Stark Mans Up and Actually Talks About Emotional Things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Careful Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Set just after the events of Iron-Man 2.

"That was…. That was.. Good.”

 

Pepper lifts her head from Tony Stark's chest, staring at him with blatant amusement on her face in the dull glow off his arc reactor, and hits him lightly on the crown of his head.

 

"Wow, what stunning praise. Thanks, Tony, I…” She says, but his expression stops her from speaking further.

 

"No. Seriously. Like… I've had a lot of sex. Like, a _lot_. Mostly women…"

 

"Tony!"

 

"And mostly while drunk or on one of my many highly narcissistic yet strangely self-loathing ego trips. Or both. Mostly both. Because that's what I did for a really long time. Just… Have sex and get drunk and do endlessly stupid things so I didn't have to actually think or care about the consequences of anything that I did. Because I'm not so good with those. Consequences. Kind of hate them.”

 

Pepper's tone softens, as she again says merely, "Tony…."

 

"Hey, no. I was dying, and I pushed you away, and tried to act like I normally did, except maybe worse, because I thought maybe that would make it… Easier? You didn't deserve that, because you are literally the only person who has stuck with me, so that was… That was really stupid. Even by my very, very high bar.”

 

"So yeah, major reparations will most likely have to be made on that front. I'll probably suck at that. But you’ve gotten me through a hell of a lot. You pretty much seen me at some of my lowest points, uhh… Ever. Except the… The cave. And I’m not going to talk about that today. Maybe ever. Probably at some point. Not too sure.” 

 

He sighs.

 

“But, hey, we saved the world again, so, uh… That's good.”

 

“Definitely good.” Pepper nods, and kisses him.

 

Tony pulls away after a moment, and nods in turn, leaning back a little.

 

“Anyway. Back to my point. This? With someone I actually give a shit about, who, you know, hopefully gives a shit back? This is nice. I'd… I'm definitely a-okay with this. If you are."

 

Pepper smiles. "Me too."

 

They lie in silence for a few more minutes. 

 

"But you are _so_ helping me with media damage control tomorrow."

 

"Only if I get waffles. Do I get waffles?"

 

"Jarvis?"

 

"Yes, Ms. Potts?"

 

"Order Tony waffles for tomorrow. And some fruit salad. _No strawberries._ ”

 

"Certainly, Ms. Potts."

 

 

 


End file.
